1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for operating an output subassembly having an output circuit with which a voltage is switched through to a load connected to an output, which results in a current, by which a first driver module is operated between a power supply connection on the output subassembly and the output and is actuated via a first control input for connecting the voltage through to the output.
2. Description of the Related Art
For switching, for example, capacitive loads using a digital output subassembly, preferably of a fail-safe type, in a programmable logic controller, use is generally made of electronic power subassemblies for switching the positive output voltage in an output subassembly.
In particular, when capacitive loads with a low series resistance are switched on, a high switch-on current, arises at initial moments. In the case of power subassemblies that have a switch-off facility for the short-circuit situation, this high current can lead to the activation of over-current monitoring or short-circuit monitoring, and thus to the switching off of the power subassembly.
DE 10 2006 030 448 A1 discloses an output circuit for an output subassembly used for switching at least one connected load.
Because the physical size of output subassemblies, in particular in automation technology, is becoming steadily smaller, a solution is sought for restricting the heating to permissible values, or for keeping the loss power as low as possible, with a reduced physical size of the output subassembly and additionally increased packing density of electronic components on a circuit board in the output subassembly.